Speed Of Sound
by The Silver Lark
Summary: Piper is working at a library when she meets the enigma that is Alex Vause. AU Piper/Alex
1. Chapter 1

Orange Is The New Black is the property of Piper Kerman and Netflix.

This is an AU, I plan for it to be a multi-chapter but it will be a slow update. Piper may be slightly OOC. Cheers for reading – Lark

Speed Of Sound

Books had always been her friends, her shelter away from the world, her shoulder to cry on when life got hard. So it seemed only natural that when the reality of the economic climate hit home and she was unable to find work with just a graduate degree that she turn to book for help.

Working at a library both frustrated and invigorated her; a fusion of feelings she hadn't believed was possible. Here, amongst dusty tombs and glittering new covers, she found her niche. A place where she was just a 'friendly blonde lady' and not the disappointment of a daughter her mother always insisted she was.

The morning had been comprised of young mothers searching for picture books and erotica in equal measure, old men trading war stories and teenagers strolling the isles in uncharacteristic quiet.

Piper piled her cart with books that had to be returned to their places and contentedly set about her task. She was placing a copy of Keith Richards' biography in a snug corner of a shelf when she was startled by a presence behind her, which was quickly followed by a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh," She yelped at the unexpected contact and spun around.

The woman who had tapped her hadn't moved back and Piper was startled by the proximity. Soft dark fabric filled her field of vision and a rich perfume of musk and vanilla made her head swim. Due to the potent mix of the woman's scent and her closeness, Piper failed to notice that it probably seemed like she was ogling her breasts.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Piper asked in what she hoped was a steady voice as she took a step back.

The woman was quite tall and Piper had to angle her eyes up to see, well, full scarlet lips. She cursed silently as her mind began to wander and forced herself to look higher and meet the woman's eyes.

Behind chunky black hipster glasses, aquamarine eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I'm looking for a book," She drawled. If the plump lips hadn't been enough to start Piper fantasising, then that voice, so low and husky, pushed her over the edge.

"Funnily enough, most people who come to a library are," She responded before she could process the quip. She had always had severe foot in mouth disorder, particularly when she was nervous.

"A feisty librarian?" She husked, "I like that."

"I – um," Piper stuttered, "Which book were you looking for?"

"Oh, I don't know, something with bite," She smirked.

"Ok, fiction or non-fiction?"

"Historical fiction."

"All right, follow me, I'll show you the section," Piper smiled, happy to avert her eyes from the mysterious woman before her.

"So, aren't you a little young to be shut away in a library?"

"I think the old spinster librarian is more cliché than fact," Piper murmured.

"I hope so, I may have to start coming to libraries more if they're populated by librarians like you," She chuckled. A blush flooded Piper's face without her consent and she held her tongue for fear of what she might say.

"This is the section," Piper informed her, spinning on her heel to gaze at the woman. Daring her to say something that flirtatious directly to her face.

"Why thank you," Hooded eyes landed on Piper's nametag and lingered there, "Piper, its been swell."

"Just doing my job," Piper smiled. As she walked away she felt certain that the mysterious woman's eyes were on her, undressing her even as she practically fled from the woman's intimidating presence.

1 Week Later

Piper was bent over, dusting the lower level of shelves when warm hands settled against her waist.

"Don't panic," A familiar husky voice teased, "I wanted to get your attention and you hardly presented an appropriate place to tap you."

"Back so soon?" Piper asked, straightening slowly. Even as she turned to face the mystery woman, she did not remove her hands from Piper's waist. It was only when Piper raised her gaze to meet the woman's that she slowly relinquished the contact.

"What can I say? I finished my book," She smirked.

"You can borrow more than one, you know?" Piper chuckled.

"But then I wouldn't get to see you," She winked.

"Historical fiction again?" Piper asked, leading her back towards the fiction section.

"Romance."

"Didn't take you as the type."

"I'm full of surprises," She chuckled.

"So, what's your name?" Piper asked. If she was going to be stuck with this woman she might as well have a name to call her other than 'mysterious stranger'.

"Alex," She supplied, adjusting her glasses in a coy gesture that had Piper supressing a groan.

Piper wasn't certain why Alex caused these reactions in her, she barely knew her and yet a single motion could send a wave of desire through her body. She didn't understand it, the fact that Alex was flirting with her should have flattered her but caused her to hesitate. Alex wasn't her usual type; Piper liked men who were safe and kind. She dated the kind of guy who would spend his afternoon in a library, even if the librarian were a spinster.

Alex wasn't anything like that. She was cocky, mysterious, flirtatious and a woman.

"Its nice to meet you," Piper nodded, running her fingers over the spines of the books before pulling one out.

"So, is that your recommendation?" Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head to examine Piper closely.

"Yes, its about a lady of the court who falls in love with a stable boy," Piper explained.

"A little too gooey, don't you think?" She probed, "Do you have anything with lesbian romance?"

"Oh, um," Piper frowned, so Alex wasn't just flirting for the sake of flirting like a lot of girls do, "Probably, they'd be in a different section."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why would they be in a different section? This is the romance section isn't it?" Alex smirked and Piper got the distinct impression she was being an asshole on purpose.

"I didn't make the system, Alex," Piper sighed.

"Oh, I like the way you say my name," Alex growled playfully.

"I, um," Piper blushed.

"You are so fun to tease, you've got Laura Ingalls Wilder written all over you."

"So original, I've never heard that one before," Piper rolled her eyes.

"So, are you going to show me that section?"

"Yes, its over here."

"Been there before, hon?" She teased.

"Of course I have, I'm the librarian," Piper replied sarcastically before she could stop herself.

"There it is, the fire," Alex chuckled, "It doesn't fit your image. Contrast is sexy."

"Am I going to trust the perception of a woman who believes royal blue highlights are a good idea?"

"Careful Pipes," She smirked, stepping into Piper's personal space, "If you get too cocky I might not be able to control myself."

"Because you've displayed so much self control before now," Piper snorted. She didn't know what it was about Alex, but it made her daring, like she wanted to impress her.

"If you knew me, love," Alex breathed, hands trailing down Piper's sides, "You would know I am demonstrating a lot of control."

"Sure," Piper retorted, but her voice wavered as her heart spiked due to the proximity.

"I'll see you round, Pipes," Alex husked, breath hot and wet against Piper's ear.

"You didn't pick a book," Piper frowned.

"Oh, I have a good imagination," She winked, vanishing amongst the shelves.

"Fuck," Piper sighed, leaning her head against the comforting spines of the books.

4 Days Later

Piper couldn't keep her thoughts off Alex and the monotony of her work wasn't helping. She decided to step out of her comfort zone and go to a bar that her friend Polly was always raving about.

She sat at the bar sipping a margarita, minding her own damn business when a man sidled up beside her.

"Hey there beautiful," He smirked, running a hand back through gel slicked hair.

"I'm just waiting for a friend," Piper murmured.

"I could be your friend, gorgeous," He drawled, even having the audacity to reach out and place a hand against her leg.

"Seriously, you're wasting you time."

"Love –"

"She said move along," A cold voice cut him off and a familiar scent washed over Piper.

"Who are you?" He scowled.

"The friend she was waiting for," Alex replied smoothly.

"I can work with both," He sneered.

"Move along," Alex hissed and something about her expression seemed to make the message sink into the man's thick skull. With a final contemptuous glance he departed.

"Don't drink that, just in case," Alex warned, pushing the margarita away from her before signalling the bartender for another, "Didn't expect to see you in a place like this, Pipes."

"I thought I'd try something a little different," Piper shrugged.

"Well, you know," Alex smirked, leaning into Piper's personal space, slipping an arm around her waist, "I've been called a little different."


	2. Chapter 2

Orange Is The New Black is the property of Piper Kerman and Netflix.

This is an AU, I plan for it to be a multi-chapter but it will be a slow update. Piper may be slightly OOC. Oh and I don't plan on having Alex as a dealer, though I haven't yet decided what her career will be. Cheers for reading – Lark

Chapter 2

"I t-t-think I've had enough different for the day," Piper stammered, supressing a shiver at Alex's proximity.

"If you say so, Pipes," Alex smirked, stepping back to allow Piper breathing room, but she kept her arm around her waist.

"So, what are you doing here, Alex?" Piper asked; she was proud that she kept the stutter from her voice. Alex just made her so damned nervous, she practically exuded a charisma and sensuality that Piper could only dream of possessing.

"Well Pipes, my friends wanted to have a night out, they're over there," Alex whispered.

Under the guise of directing Piper's gaze towards the table where her friends sat, Alex pulled her close again and physically turned Piper to view the table.

"There they are, see the girl with the fedora?" Alex asked, her tone husky as her lips skimmed Piper's earlobes.

Solely women, all of whom exhibited the same kind of confidence as Alex, though her's was more potent, populated the table. They seemed individual and comfortable in their uniqueness, something Piper envied.

"They look – "

"Alternative?" Alex challenged, breath stirring Piper's blonde tresses.

"I was going to say friendly," Piper retorted, turning her head to face Alex. Their breath intermingled and Piper's heart began to hammer.

"Your margarita," The bartender called and Piper snapped out of her moment of trance.

"Thank you for your help, Alex" Piper smiled shyly as she collected her cocktail.

"There it is again," Alex mused, her voice huskier than usual and she leant forward, "The way you say my name."

"Alex," Piper sighed, not entirely sure what to say.

"Now you're just being a tease," Alex taunted, placing her hands on the bar on either side of Piper, effectively trapping her.

"I'm sorry, I – "

"Jesus Pipes, I was joking," She laughed, shaking her head incredulously, "You need to lighten up."

"I'm light."

"You're vanilla, there's a difference," Alex teased, pressing her nose to Piper's hair as the smaller woman struggled to form a defence.

"Jerk," Piper supplied lamely, a whole lot less bothered by the proximity than she should have been.

"You smell like vanilla too," Alex husked, the words almost coming out as a moan.

"Do you have to be like this?" Piper sighed, placing her margarita back on the bar. At the rate this night was going the cocktail was likely to splash Alex due to their proximity or be thrown on Alex if she let her hands wander more than usual.

"Be like what, Pipes?"

"So flirtatious."

"This isn't flirtatious, this is friendly," Alex smirked, "Flirtatious and seduction go hand in hand and that's a whole other ball park. Well, not a ball park exactly."

"This is what I call flirting," Piper scowled.

"Oh, are you insinuating that you're flirting?" Alex challenged smugly.

Piper became aware of a pressure on her hips that she was amazed she hadn't noticed before. Alex was firmly but not aggressively pinning her against the bar, though she kept distance between their upper torsos.

"No."

"Well, you're not pushing back, babe," Alex teased.

"Babe? Really?" Piper chuckled, clinging to the endearment to distract herself.

"Come meet my friends," Alex requested, her nose brushing against Piper's cheek.

"I need to go home, I have work tomorrow," Piper murmured, Alex's closeness was preventing her from thinking clearly.

"Your place works too."

"Alex."

"Relax, Pipes."

"I need to go."

"Another time then," Alex smiled, though to Piper it sounded like a vow.

"Ah, Alex, you've kind of boxed me in," Piper blushed.

"I was waiting for my hug goodbye," Alex pouted. Piper couldn't take her eyes off Alex's full cherry lips and she leant into Alex's embrace just so that she wouldn't have to see them anymore.

Alex was warm and her scent made Piper want to close her eyes and just drift off to sleep. It was chaste and perfect, at least until Alex's hands slid down Piper's back and landed firmly on her ass.

"Hey," Piper pulled back and swatted Alex's arm, "Boundaries."

"Girls like you have too many."

"Girls like me?" Piper challenged, "Suburban, librarian types?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Pipes," Alex groaned.

"It's fine Alex, I need to go," Piper sighed, brushing her lips against Alex's cheek as she passed her.

"Fuck," Alex cursed as she watched Piper weave through the densely packed bar to get to the exit.

The Library

Piper hadn't been sleeping well since her encounter with Alex at the bar nearly a week ago. She tried to be annoyed with Alex, just as she attempted to convince herself that her infatuation with the mysterious woman was nothing more than a childish crush. However, whenever she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to relax she was plagued by thoughts of Alex. Her scent, her warmth, the feel of her hands as they slyly slipped from Piper's shoulders to her backside.

Piper's mind began to wander and she leant back in her chair; the library was quiet so she could afford to be inattentive. Or so she thought.

Weight pressed against her legs as somebody decided that her lap was an appropriate place to sit.

"I've been talking too loudly in the library, I believe it is part of your job to reprimand me," Alex purred.

"Get off me, I'm working," Piper tried to sound authoritative, but it just came out as tired.

"Have you been sleeping Pipes?" Alex asked, even as she gracefully removed herself from Piper's lap.

"Yes."

"For more than four hours a night?"

"Maybe not."

"Piper," Alex sighed.

"It's none of your business."

"Look, I'm sorry I said what I did, but you're being a little oversensitive," Alex growled in frustration, "We're still friends."

"Acquaintances."

"You're not an acquaintance Pipes, I sleep with and forget acquaintances."

"Oh," Piper blinked, not sure if she should be complimented or affronted.

Alex allowed herself a small smile at the victory and spun on her heel, heading towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Piper called.

"Missing me already, Pipes?" Alex teased, "I am going to buy coffee. I'd hate for you to fall asleep and lose your job."

"Fuck," Piper swore as she watched Alex strut between the library shelves. She was in way over her head.

Piper's Apartment

For the last two weeks Alex had been showing up at the library practically every day, usually bearing coffee. She seemed to have reigned in her libido and she kept her hands to herself. Frankly Piper was disappointed, though she knew she should be relieved. Alex represented a whole lot of complexity Piper just didn't need in her life.

Yet, despite her anxiety when Alex asked her to dinner she had immediately agreed. Currently, she was waiting for Alex to pick her up; for some reasons Alex had wanted to collect her from her apartment.

Piper had changed her dress no fewer than eight times before settling on a soft yellow summer dress. For a night that was supposedly just two friends hanging out, Piper felt an inordinate amount of anxiety.

There was a knock on her door and Piper practically jumped out of her skin. She deliberately delayed a further minute before pulling the door open to reveal Alex wearing jeans that hugged her legs in a way that should have been illegal.

"They say if you look at an artwork for more than thirty seconds that it's a sign you should buy it," Alex smirked.

"Are you calling yourself art?" Piper teased.

"No, I'm saying that you're staring."

"I was just thinking it was unfortunate that the store didn't have those jeans in your size and you had to buy a pair that were too small," Piper retorted. During her many hours with the woman she had begun to gain the confidence to tease her back.

"Starting out feisty tonight, Pipes," Alex chuckled, "Are you sure you want to go out?"

Piper rolled her eyes, just because Alex had backed off on the touching didn't mean she had let up on the flirting. Piper doubted that she knew how.

"Positive, I'm starving."

"Well, we could always eat –"

"Alex," Piper cut her off with a wry grin.

"Say my name again, baby," Alex moaned playfully.

"We're going to be late for our reservation," Piper chuckled, slapping Alex's arm. Alex's fixation with the way Piper said her name was something she had forced herself to get used to.

"Spoil sport," Alex groaned.

"Someone has to be," Piper winked, "Oh, I need to go get my purse."

"It's all right, I'll pay," Alex smirked, "I asked you out, therefor, I pay."

"You didn't say it was a date, Alex," Piper frowned as she locked her front door.

"I didn't think I had to. Flirting isn't an Olympic sport Pipes, to anyone else, this clearly would have been a date. Is it a problem?"

"No," Piper decided.

"Wonderful," Alex chuckled and kissed Piper's cheek, her lips landing too close to Piper's own and lingered too long.

"Don't get cocky," Piper warned.

"Oh it is far too late for that," Alex teased, threading her fingers with Piper's, "Come on, love. Unless you changed your mind about eating out."

"Alex," Piper groaned in exasperation.

"Not quite the tone I was hoping with, but was can work on it," Alex taunted, shooting Piper a slow wink as she led them towards the restaurant and apparently, their first date.


	3. Chapter 3

Orange Is The New Black is the property of Piper Kerman and Netflix.

This is an AU, I plan for it to be a multi-chapter but it will be a slow update. Piper may be slightly OOC. Oh and I don't plan on having Alex as a dealer, though I haven't yet decided what her career will be. Cheers for reading – Lark

AN: I'm sorry I've been AWOL, I have finale exams starting in two weeks so I'm afraid that after this update you'll suffer a drought for another 6 weeks or so.

Chapter 3

Piper knew she was in danger the moment they entered the restaurant; heavy crimson curtains hung against the walls and velvet-lined booths filled the room creating an intimate and cosy vibe.

'Have you been here before, Alex?' Piper asked shyly as she eyed the other patrons, they all appeared to be couples. She just couldn't imagine the enigmatic Alex cuddled up in one of these booths with some random woman.

'A friend told me about it,' She shrugged.

'I think the owner forgot that Valentines Day only lasts for twenty-four hours,' Piper chuckled, poking at a dangling paper heart with a wry grin.

'I thought you were a romantic?'

'What gave you that impression?' Piper teased, though Alex slipping her hand into Piper's interrupted her smugness.

'Just an assumption,' Alex chuckled slyly, depositing a lingering kiss on Piper's cheek. They stepped up to the desk and Alex wrapped an arm around Piper's waist as if to leave no doubt in the greeter's mind that they were not just friends.

'Reservation for two under Vause.'

'Right this way,' the greeter nodded and calmly led them through the maze of booths to a secluded table in the corner. Piper had to commend the greeter for not even blinking at what even she perceived to be an odd pairing.

'Thank you,' Piper smiled as the greeter left them at the booth. Piper slid into the booth and scooted about half way round. Perhaps it was foolish, but she hadn't expected Alex to mirror her move and sit so close that their legs, from hip to knee, were pressed together.

'Well, I had my doubts when Nichols told me about this place,' Alex chuckled, 'but I may have to rescind that opinion.'

'We haven't tried the food yet.'

'No, but the seating arrangements are quite pleasant,' She purred, placing a hand against Piper's thigh.

'Alex, first date boundaries,' Piper blushed, shuffling a few inches away from Alex's warm side and heady perfume.

'Vanilla boundaries,' she scoffed, leaning back against the booth as she assessed the menu.

'I'm not vanilla,' Piper scowled, hiding her blush behind her menu, though to prove her point she scooted back into Alex's personal space.

A waiter seemed to materialise by the table and looked at them expectantly.

'I'll have the steak, medium and she'll have the pumpkin ravioli,' Alex announced before Piper could even open her mouth.

'Do you think that's charming?' Piper scowled when the waiter had vanished once again.

'You don't?'

'Well for all you know I might despise pumpkin, I just think it's a foolish gesture.'

'Do you hate pumpkin?' Alex smirked.

'You're an asshole,' Piper decided after a moment's silence.

'Ah, but I'm a charming asshole,' Alex chuckled, snaking an arm around Piper's waist, her nose nuzzling against Piper's neck.

'I think that's an oxymoron,' Piper gasped as Alex's lips brushed her earlobe. Piper's usual defence that such behaviour was inappropriate in public died on her tongue as she surveyed the actions and positions of the other diners.

'Maybe I was wrong to say you were vanilla,' Alex chuckled throatily against her ear, the hand that wasn't around Piper's waist was caressing her thigh under the cover of the tablecloth.

'A-Alex," Piper stammered, placing her hand over Alex's to stop in wandering any further beneath her dress, 'I think class would insist that you at least wait until we've eaten.'

'Eating is _all_ I'm thinking about, hun," Alex purred.

After Desert

Somehow Piper had managed to fend Alex off long enough to eat the main course and desert, however, by the time the soufflé had vanished from their plates Alex's hands were wandering up her legs again and Piper couldn't find the motivation to stop her.

'Would you like to have some coffee back at my apartment?' Piper murmured, wondering where her courage had come from, perhaps there had been liquor in the soufflé.

'I'm rubbing off on you, darling,' Alex teased, but Piper did not fail to notice that she called for the bill very quickly.

Piper's Apartment

Alex had been curiously silent throughout the walk back to the apartment, if Piper hadn't know better she would have suspected the woman was nervous. Piper reached down and under the guise of taking Alex's hand, checked her pulse. Sure enough it was hammering and Piper allowed herself a small grin.

'Don't think I missed that, Miss Nurse,' Alex chuckled, 'If you wanted to play Doctor, all you had to do was ask.'

'Alex,' Piper groaned.

'Still not quite the tone I was looking for.'

'Do you ever stop?'

'No,' Alex winked, clearly finding some sexual innuendo in the question that Piper had missed.

'So, coffee?' Piper offered as she unlocked her front door.

'No, I'm afraid not,' Alex sighed.

'Really?' Piper blinked, genuinely surprised.

'If I go in, Pipes, I won't leave,' Alex admitted, leaning against the corridor wall.

Piper had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from suggesting Alex come in anyway.

'And you call me a tease,' she grumbled under her breath, however Alex still heard her.

'Oh, you are a tease, but I never said I wasn't,' Alex smirked, pushing off the door frame and waltzed over to the still closed door so that she could loom over Piper.

'So, ah, I guess this is goodnight,' Piper smiled, twirling a blonde curl between her fingers. She doubted Alex was versed in the eighties movies which had given birth to that particular flirting technique, but she had no doubt Alex knew the signs instinctively.

'For now, I'll come by the library soon,' Alex promised, placing her arm against the door.

'Alex don-' Piper yelped, but she was too late. The extra weight forced the half open door to swing inwards which sent them both crashing to the floor.

'Ow,' Piper groaned before flushing bright red as she realised her face was directly in line with Alex's chest.

'You could have just said you were a bottom, you really didn't have to make a show of it,' Alex coughed, lifting her upper torso off Piper's, but she left their legs intertwined.

'Asshole,' Piper chuckled, unsure whether to be disappointed or relived by their adjusted positions.

'Since I have your attention,' Alex smirked, lowering her head slowly so that all Piper could see were plump scarlet lips.

'Glasses,' Piper chuckled apprehensively as she felt metal brush her skin.

'Sorry,' Alex murmured and for once she actually sounded sincere, 'I don't usually forget.'

'Do I make you nervous?' Piper taunted, though she knew she was probably far more terrified than Alex.

'No,' Alex smirked, 'but you turn me on.'

Piper bit back a moan at Alex's husky tone. Piper involuntarily arched her back as Alex settled on top of her, her thigh pressing down between Piper's legs momentarily before she moved again.

'Now there, that's the tone I wanted,' Alex purred before finally lowering her lips to Piper's.

Piper's mind clouded over, her mind seemed unable to register anything but the sensation of Alex's full lips on hers and the confident hands that were massaging her chest.

Piper pulled Alex down onto her, relishing the weight of a body on top of hers. Alex always felt mysterious to her, like she could vanish at any moment, but with the woman so intrinsically tied to her, Alex felt very real.

A tongue slipped between Piper's lips and by the hammering of her heart Piper thought it might as well have been her first kiss. Piper reciprocated, but there was no battle of dominance and no question of who was in control.

Piper felt like she had melted, ceased to exist, there was nothing in her world but the scent of musk that always clung to Alex's skin, the wet caress of Alex's lips and tongue as they teased Piper's ear before drifting down to fix on her pulse point.

When they separated Piper felt like she had lost something, and she was only consoled by Alex's hand that was still against her waist.

'I'll see you soon,' Alex promised as Piper's hand trailed up to her neck.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Piper hissed, fingering the tender skin, 'You gave me a fucking hickey, we're not twelve.'

'I'd hate for anybody to think the librarian was a recluse.'

'Alex,' Piper growled.

'Good night, Piper,' Alex smirked, 'Go take a shower.'

'I hate you.'

'Sure, you do, hun,' Alex smirked, kissing her lightly on the lips before vanishing out the door with a merry wave.

'Shit,' Piper sighed as she closed the door behind the mysterious woman. Not for the first time Piper began to wonder just what she had gotten herself into.


End file.
